Ricardo Fernandez
Ricardo "Rocky" Fernandez is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Rocky was created by the REBƎLReloaded. Rocky develops feelings for Aidan at the same time Leah does. The two fight over Aidan, but soon become close friends. Biography While growing up, Rocky's mother continued to struggle with health problems after her pregnancy with him. Not only that, she became poorly ill and became diagnosed with cancer. About 2 years later, she died. While Rocky's father was around, he began to become close to him, as he taught him how to be a man, taught him how to fight back, play sports and do other work ethics. However, it is noted that all of the stress from losing his wife, he attempts to blame Rocky for her death, which lead into a drug-filled abusive relationship with his father, not only abusive, but it became more sexually and mentally abusive. At one point, Rocky's father tried to rape him, a secret that Rocky hates to reveal to anyone. He hasn't told anyone at his now current school. The fact that Rocky's father sexually abused him affected him as he began to believe that he had attraction for the same sex. Rocky's father was sentenced to 8 years in jail when he was 12, and he currently lives in a foster home after no other family could be able to take him in. His main goal is to have a better life and a new family. Season One Marley's New Direction Rocky is first seen talking to Aidan outside of his class. Rocky asks Aidan to sign up for Glee club, and Aidan accepts. Rocky tells Aidan that he's already been signed up. At the auditions, Rocky performs a rendition of Take Back the Night. Marley is seen very impressed with his performance. He is later accepted into New Directions, and watches Marley's performance. He has a solo in Don't Stop Believin'. Should I? Rocky is seen watching the girls performance at the beginning of the episode. Later on, he is seen arguing with Marley, telling her they need more guys in the club. Rocky is later seen watching the new members of the club audition. He is also seen when the three new members enter the Choir Room. Rocky is seen at the end of the episode, learning about dynamics, and watching Marley and Jake perform. No Contact Rocky is seen attending Glee club rehearsals, enjoying himself. He has a solo in A Thousand Miles. Silent Girl Crush He is seen happy with Leah's choice of Aidan for the duet at the assembly. However, later on, he asks Aidan whether there was a certain reason Leah chose him. Aidan says he doesn't think so, but Rocky says that maybe she has a crush on him. He then resorts to calling her "not good looking", but Aidan laughs, and says that Rocky is too hard on the ladies. Rocky has a solo in Where Have You Been at the assembly. Rejection Rocky appears during the first Glee club meeting, and during the auditions. Rocky asks Leah if she likes Aidan, sparking a feud between the two. Leah denies the claims, but Rocky keeps pestering her about it. Rocky then runs through the halls, searching for Aidan. Once he has found him, he tells Aidan that Leah does love him. After Aidan tells Leah about what Rocky said, she runs back in the auditorium, and begins yelling at Rocky. During the argument, Leah mentions that she knows Rocky is gay. As Leah leaves, she tells him that Aidan is hers. Rocky then sings Survivor, to an empty auditorium. He's Mine At the beginning of the episode, Rocky has a voiceover, where he reveals he knows a secret about Leah, and plans to blackmail her with it, as revenge for her blackmail. Rocky is one of the members who believes that the New Directions have come very far in just a few weeks. When Marley announces the assignment for the week, he is very excited. Rocky has a solo in Lego House, the song sung by the boys. Leah goes to her locker, and as she leaves, Rocky is standing there. They have a quick conversation, and Rocky tells Leah that he knows she's bisexual. This makes Leah go red, and she elbows Rocky in the face, and walks off. At Invitationals, Rocky has solos in Brave and Bonfire Heart. Afterwards, he walks into an empty auditorium, and Leah enters as well. They have an argument, both believing that Aidan belongs to them. This leads the two to have a duet of The Boy Is Mine. Goodbye, Father Rocky is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Rocky. Rocky and Leah have a discussion, and both agree to let their arguments go for the week. Along with the rest of the New Directions, he comforts Marley during the difficult times. Rocky has a solo in Love You Forever. Idols Rocky tries to slow himself down, so that he can have a chat to Aidan, while Leah is out of earshot. However, as soon as the conversation begins, Leah drags Aidan into the Choir Room. Later that day, Rocky announces his hatred for Leah via voice-over. When Aidan announces that his idol if Michael, Rocky's face lights up, as they share the same idol. During Aidan's performance, Rocky joins in, making a duet of Bad. After the performance, the two share a hug. When the meeting is over, Leah calls out for Rocky. She tells Rocky that she's going to stop with Aidan, as he is clearly gay for Rocky. Rocky is happy with the news, and walks out. Unknown to them, Aidan was listening in on their conversation. All the Way Rocky is seen shocked when Aidan outs him in front of the club, and leaves. Leah follows him, and they have a quick discussion. The two make a pact, they will become best friends, and will be together through thick and thin. Rocky then enters Leah's house, and the two have a sleepover. Here, they discuss other LGBT members in the club, both believing there is more than just the two of them. When Love Story comes on the radio, Leah sings it to Rocky. The two order in pizza, and are seen enjoying it as they talk. Leah then allows Rocky to give her a make-over, and is stunned at how beautiful she looks. He then performs The Climb with the New Directions. A Christmas Carol When asking for ideas of a tradition, Rocky suggests Secret Santa. He later has a solo in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. For the Boys verse Girls competition, Rocky competes in the coin flip, to see who would go first. Seductions Rocky is annoyed when Marley stops meetings for the week, due to the lack of members. As part of Sophia's plan to win Sectionals, he is paired with Kyle. The two go to visit their set houses, and have a conversation on the way about Rocky's coming out. He is part of the meeting at the end of the episode where they discuss Sectionals. Live to Compete Rocky is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. After the meeting, Rocky and Leah have a short chat. At Sectionals, Rocky sings a solo in Party in the USA and then back-up during the other two songs. He is estatic when the group wins. Player Rocky appears during Glee meetings throughout the episode. Leah asks Rocky his thoughts on asking Aidan on a date, and he tells her to do it. Lesbi-honest Rocky appears during Glee meetings. A World of Confusion Rocky sings a solo in Die Young/Live While We're Young, and is seen in Glee meetings throughout the episode. Songs Solos Season One: Takebackthenight.jpg|Take Back the Night (Marley's New Direction) Survivor.jpg|Survivor (Rejection) Rightthere.jpg|Right There (New Coach) Duets Season One: Tbim.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Leah) (He's Mine) Bad.jpg|Bad (Aidan) (Idols) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Ricardo2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Tyler.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters